Field
One or more embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses, which are self-illuminating display apparatuses, have attracted wide attention as next-generation display apparatuses due to their merits of wide viewing angles, superior contrast, and fast response speeds.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is manufactured to be light and thin so as to be portable and usable outdoors. When an image is viewed outdoors, contrast and visibility presented by a flat panel display apparatus may be deteriorated due to strong external light such as for example sunlight. Also, when the flat panel display apparatus is used indoors, visibility may be deteriorated due to various external lights including for example an indoor fluorescent lamp.
In order to prevent the deterioration of visibility due to external lights, a circular polarized film attached on the entire surface of an organic light-emitting display apparatus has been used. This is to prevent reflection of external light that is incident on the organic light-emitting display apparatus so that luminance of reflected external light is lowered, thereby preventing deterioration of visibility due to the external light.
However, since the circular polarized film is manufactured by combining multiple layers of films, a manufacturing process of the circular polarized film is complicated and manufacturing costs of the circular polarized film are high. Furthermore, since the circular polarized film is thick, it is difficult to manufacture a thin display apparatus.